


Your War Is in Your Heart

by celeste9



Series: Harbor [1]
Category: Primeval
Genre: Angsty Schmoop, Banter, Episode Tag, Flirting, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-27
Updated: 2012-07-27
Packaged: 2017-11-10 20:57:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/470615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/celeste9/pseuds/celeste9
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Becker watched the two of them together and didn’t know what to feel, except perhaps that he was the third wheel. All he had wanted was to make sure Lester and Jess were okay, to see them safely home. He had never expected to find they’d become an old married couple while his back had been turned. (5x6 coda)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Your War Is in Your Heart

**Author's Note:**

> Title from "Homewrecked" by Empires.

“Captain Becker, I don’t believe I have ever been so glad to see you as I am at this moment.”

Becker closed the door to Lester’s office and glanced from Jess, perched on the edge of a chair and leaning in Lester’s direction, to Lester himself. “Why do I find that incredibly worrying?”

“And I’m glad you’re here as well,” Jess spoke up. “I need your help.”

“Oh?” Becker said and then both Lester and Jess started talking at once.

“Please inform Miss Parker that I am not in need of a nursemaid.”

“Tell Lester that it isn’t right for him to be by himself after what happened.”

They glared at each other and Becker sighed. “One at a time, please.”

“I am an adult fully capable of taking care of myself.”

“You shouldn’t even drive. I’ve seen the painkillers you’re on.”

“Then I’ll take a taxi. Problem solved.”

“No, problem very much not solved. You almost died today, Lester. You’re entitled to a bit of fussing.”

“Is that meant to sound appealing? Because I assure you, it does not.”

Becker took a deep breath and counted backwards from five. “Children, please.” How had he suddenly become the mature one here?

Lester arched one eyebrow. “I beg your pardon?”

“You’re squabbling like children, so if you don’t want me to treat you that way, then stop behaving like it. Now, Lester, I’m sorry to have to say this, but Jess has a point. You shouldn’t be alone.”

Jess gazed triumphantly at Lester, which really didn’t help matters.

“What exactly do you think is going to happen to me? I am intending on going home and to bed,” Lester informed them, and even through his weariness, he was able to convey precisely how silly he thought Becker and Jess were being.

“That isn’t the point. You…” Jess fixed him with her big blue eyes, staring imploringly at him, and Becker knew it was only a matter of time before she got her way now. Not even Lester could resist those eyes. “You shouldn’t be alone,” she finished, surprising Becker by repeating his own words.

Lester bowed his head down, rubbing his eyes. “You are quite determined in this, aren’t you?”

“Quite,” Jess agreed.

“One might think you were merely trying to push your way into my flat for nefarious purposes,” Lester said, faint threads of amusement playing on his features.

Jess blinked at him innocently. “Who, me? Becker on the other hand…” She shook her head. “Who knows what he could be up to.”

“Hey, I walked in on this accidentally, remember,” Becker protested. Honestly he was a little startled that they had even remembered he was still in the room.

“Could’ve been part of your plan all along.”

Lester pretended to consider Becker carefully. “I thought I’d felt someone watching my arse recently.”

Jess snorted. “Becker, you tart.”

Becker raised his eyes to the ceiling. “Can we stop maligning my imagined predatory behaviour and get back to Lester?”

“I think we’ve hurt his feelings,” Jess stage-whispered to Lester from behind her hand.

“Yes, terribly sensitive, isn’t he? The poor lad,” Lester tutted.

“Sod off, both of you,” Becker said and crossed his arms in front of his chest, leaning back against the wall. He couldn’t take this, their insider vibe, like it was Lester and Jess together against the world, like they were in a buddy cop film or something. He was still thinking about Lester lying on the ground with his blood on Jess’ face and he simply couldn’t stand their teasing.

They were acting like everything was okay except that everything was very much not okay.

Becker had said that Lester shouldn’t be alone because he wanted to be with him. He wanted to take Lester home and watch over him and make sure that nothing touched him.

He wanted to go over and hold Jess tightly because when he had seen her pale face splotched with blood, he had never been so scared in his entire life.

He didn’t know how this could be so easy for them.

“Language, Becker! There’s a lady present.”

“I suppose we can forgive him this once,” Jess said magnanimously. “He’s had a long day, after all. And he does have a point.”

Lester sighed. “Taking me home now?”

“Yes, I’m taking you home now.” Jess got up from her chair and walked to the back of Lester’s desk, bending over. She helped him out of his chair, ignoring his grumbling, tenderness in the way she looked at him and in every touch.

Lester must have noticed it, too, because his protests lost the last vestiges of sincerity and he became nearly docile in response to Jess’ ministrations, simply letting her do as she wished. “There isn’t any need for all your worrying, Jess,” he said so softly that Becker guessed he probably hadn’t been meant to hear.

“Yes, I know,” Jess said, smiling one of those beautiful smiles that lit up her entire lovely face.

Becker realised something in that moment that he thought he should have noticed a lot sooner. This wasn’t the behaviour of two colleagues or even of two friends. This was two people who had strong feelings for each other but hadn’t quite figured it out yet.

But they would.

Becker watched the two of them together and didn’t know what to feel, except perhaps that he was the third wheel. All he had wanted was to make sure Lester and Jess were okay, to see them safely home. He had never expected to find they’d become an old married couple while his back had been turned.

Jess handed Lester his cane but she still hadn’t let go of him. “Becker, would you mind getting my handbag for me? Lester’s keys are in it.”

“My keys are where? You stole my keys?” Lester sounded absolutely appalled.

“Well, I didn’t trust you, did I? If I had your keys then I knew you couldn’t drive.”

“I am not an imbecile nor do I have a death wish. I was always going to take a taxi.”

“That may be true but I’ve learned it’s best to prepare for the worst when it comes to you.”

Their bickering faded into the background as Becker left the office and made for Jess’ station, locating her handbag. He felt like his stomach was in knots and he figured that this must be what went on all the time while he and the team were on shouts, when it was just Lester and Jess left behind together. Bantering like that had been Becker’s thing, Becker’s thing with both of them. He’d been poking fun at Lester since before Lester had even known Jess existed and Jess had flirted with Becker first.

He knew it was petty and stupid and he shouldn’t be jealous but he was. Maybe it was what he deserved, skirting around the edges of having a relationship with both of them only to lose them to each other. He hadn’t been able to decide what he wanted and now he was left with nothing.

But he wasn’t going to begrudge them anything. Becker hoped they would be happy and he would try to be the bigger man. With any luck, neither of them would ever know how much he ached.

Becker met Lester and Jess outside of the office, as Jess stood just to Lester’s side while he walked slowly with the aid of his cane. “Got your bag,” Becker told Jess and handed it over.

“Thanks,” she said. “We’re leaving now. Obviously.”

“It’s a good thing you told him,” Lester said, slightly peevishly, his face looking worn and tired. “I doubt he could have figured it out otherwise.”

“You shush. There’s no need for rudeness just because you should have gone home hours ago.”

Becker clasped his hands behind his back and thought that what he really needed was to go home and get pissed. “I suppose I’ll see you tomorrow. At least, I’ll see you, Jess. Lester, I hope you’ll be taking the day off.”

“Aren’t you coming as well?” Jess asked, appearing genuinely surprised.

“You seem to have everything well in hand,” Becker said, suddenly feeling flustered and uncertain. What did she mean? Had she actually expected him to tag along after them, unwanted and in the way? “I didn’t think I was welcome.”

 _You complete twat,_ Becker thought as soon as the words left his mouth. What an utterly ridiculous thing to say.

“You are as welcome in my flat as Jess is,” Lester said, and if his expression held a wry, reluctant acceptance, there was also something of the softness with which he had earlier looked at Jess in his eyes. “If I must accept one caretaker, I hardly think a second will make a difference. I can’t imagine you could be any worse than Jess.”

“I don’t know, Lester. He might surprise us.” Jess’ eyes were twinkling mischievously.

Becker knew he should say something, that he should join in the banter, but he still wasn’t entirely sure what was happening. He wasn’t sure any of them knew what they were doing.

“Besides,” Jess said loftily, “I’ve always said Lester needs a firm hand. Between the two of us, I’m certain we can manage him.”

“Less of the managing,” Lester muttered, but his steps faltered slightly and he leaned heavily on the cane.

Becker had immediately moved towards him, setting his hand on Lester’s back, but Jess had apparently had the same idea. Their fingers brushed and Jess smiled at him, sliding her arm around Lester’s waist while Becker momentarily froze in place.

Lester sighed and let them manhandle him. “If either of you ever mentions this embarrassing display to anyone, I will deny it with every breath.”

“Yes, deny, deny, deny, we know,” Jess laughed. “Two witnesses might make your position rather difficult, though.”

“I could destroy you. Both of you.”

“I’ve no doubt. But you won’t.”

“Oh, won’t I? And why not?”

Becker finally found his tongue. “Because you’re fond of us.”

 _Bollocks._ He wished he hadn’t found it, actually.

But Jess was smiling that beautiful smile again, the one that made Becker’s stomach do backflips, and she was directing it at him. “Yes, exactly.”

“Fond of you,” Lester scoffed, but his hand crept up to Becker’s waist and he slipped his fingers into the waistband of Becker’s trousers, resting them there against his skin.

So, okay, this was weird and unexpected and completely crazy and quite possibly none of them knew exactly what they were starting, but they were alive and safe and this was the happiest Becker could remember being in a very long time. Becker relaxed his hand against Lester’s back and let the tips of his fingers settle against Jess’ arm as they all walked out of the ARC together.

**_End_ **


End file.
